Wishful Thinking
by Xzer04X
Summary: And for the next few hours we talked, about the life as the new heir, the meetings, the daily fights he has with his own grandfather and how things used to be. And of course...
1. Chapter 1

I was summoned in front of the Sakura tree in the middle of the night.

I was soundly asleep in my room at the far end of the hall when out of the blue, a small sakura petal placed itself beside me, waking me from my deep slumber. It was not a normal petal I know it much, for it would not have awaken my deep and wonderous sleep if it were so.

The flower blade is but a mere illusion of my one and only master, I felt his youki emenating from the small pink object as it fades. Seeing this, I immediately knew what I had to do at that very moment. And so I now stood plainly still in front of the tree that bore that pink flower. Shaking away the unstoppable urge to sleep, when…

"Don't fall asleep on me now."

My master's rough voice in an instant made my body automatically stand straight and my mind alert and awake as if a warning signal had been announced. I want to say to him to never do such a surprising thing again but knowing fully that he is a Nurarihyon yokai, my efforts of even speaking a thing about it will be in vain. So I turned myself to his direction and I greeted the man, "Good evening, Rikuo-sama."

My master made his way towards me, his face wearing a rough one sided smile as he does so. It was amazing how his face doesn't seem to have any trace of drowsiness considering that he is one fourths a human. And not only that, he is, unexpectedly, not in his usual place in the thick branch of this blooming Cherry Blossom tree beside us. Did something happen?

"I just went out a bit..." As if reading my thoughts, he answered me as he looked up at the dark sky above us with an expressionless face, "...Thinking."

Ah, I get it. It is indeed hard to be put in your place right now Rikuo-sama.

It had been many years since my master defeated the Nue that made him the Lord of the Spirits and the one who stands above all yokais and demons alike. It was such a victorious moment for every one of us when we saw them walking back to the Nura mansion covered with bruises, but nonetheless, they were fine. But now, with the times changing and his grandfather aging slower but weaker than ever, a new heir is needed for the maintenance of the lineage of the Nura clan throughout the remaining generations.

And since the curse of the nine tailed fox, Hagoromo Gitsune, is still in tact, the curse that would make the Nurarihyon bloodline cease to exist as time passes. They had decided on the option to make the young man's childhood friend, Ienaga Kana, be the human to provide an heir.

The matter could always wait, but the Supreme Commander had decided selfishly so, forcing the young master to agree and more so, even took the old man's teasing of "you'll never get a decent wife if you act like such a kid..." as a challenge. It was just another daily quarrels of theirs that somehow went wrong...

Smiling at my master's reply, I quietly respond him, "I see,"

During the fight with the Nue, the girl would do her best and help the yokais injured in the war. Helping Wakana-sama with everything she could. Her perseverance and belief that her clasmate, Nura Rikuo, would come back to them carrying their banner of victory gave everyone the strength to move on and fight for their beliefs just as what their master is doing...

And at the same time, the yokais gained respect for her and for a moment, the human girl, Kana, reminded them of the First Supreme Commander's deceased wife Youhime-sama and the Second's very own Wakana-sama.

I should know all this, because I myself thought of the same thing the whole time I was watching her.

And of course, with this kind of mentality, something like this would be inevitable...

"So what does Rikuo-sama need for him to call me all the way from my dreams?" I ask him, lighting the seemingly suffocating atmosphere as much as I possibly could, "Do you want a glass of water?"

A light chuckle escaped his lips as he jumps high and lands on his usual spot in the Sakura, "I just thought that tonight is such a great night. It'd be a waste to see this alone," he said glancing down on me, "would you care to join me?"

Just by seeing his smile, I myself couldn't help but smile as well. Really, what charm this guy brings to me. Seeing as I can't ignore such a small request from him, I turned and seated beside the tree, leaning my back to it's trunk to relax myself as I mutter, "...there's no helping it then."

And for the next few hours we talked, about the life as the new heir, the meetings, the daily fights he has with his own grandfather and how things used to be. And of course about his would-be wife. He kept complaining how everyone seemed to be more excited than he was and that they're all practically planning the ceremony like it were their own. Although I would agree with them, Rikuo-sama isn't good at deciding such things. But knowing this fully, I could only chuckle to myself as I watch him. He may not look like it, but it seems like he himself is a bit excited for it. How utterly cute of him...

He then asked me if there was something I would like to include in his wedding. I merely shrugged at myself and said half jokingly that I would like to cook the meals for the guests to eat, that would be surely a delight to me. To which he immediately rejected with a laugh, saying that I'd be bad if they served frozen foods to the guests at a traditional wedding. Hearing this, I couldn't help but pout to myself that seemed to make him smile wider, "Okay, so how about this, I will let you take part in the wedding." he proposed.

My eyes widen in confusion, "What do you mean, Rikuo-sama? By part, did you mean that I'll be able to participate in your wedding?" I ask him to confirm my doubts that he replied by a silent nod of his head firmly with a small smile.

Seeing his reply, I...

"That would be great!"

"Glad to hear it!" Rikuo-sama said smiling down at my beaming expression, "So what would you like to wear?"

My smiling face then faded at the sudden question, "Wear?" I repeated looking down on my white Kimono, before gazing up at him again with a questioning look, "Is what I'm wearing not enough?"

Well, I was never really get these kinds of ceremonies, and obviously, it was my first time ever even being in one. The only ceremonies that I am familiar with is Rihan-sama and Wakana-sama's wedding, Rikuo-sama's coming of age ceremony and his ascension to the third heir's seat but it was never as grand as what will my master's wedding will be. And all I ever done in those ceremonies is serve (not cook) food to the guests to eat since not only yokais will be present in them, there are also Wakana-sama's family and close relatives...

Being blessed with such responsibility, I should be more cooperative with all this, not to mention that this is my young master's most important and memorable day, and yet deep inside I am...

"Well if you ask me it is, but I doubt the others would think it," Rikuo-sama replied to me, his brows creasing as he gazes down on what I'm wearing with an analyzing look as he thinks to himself, "What color would suit you then? Kana prefers pink or red if I recall..."

I was grinning to myself awkwardly as I frankly said, "Red dresses don't suit me." followed by a small laugh as I imagine myself wearing one. With my pale white skin and dark hair, I might look like some sort of ghost. Though that is not something new, but attending the wedding of your master looking like one is just wrong on so many levels. Rikuo-sama must have been thinking the same when I notice him let out a small laugh before saying, "Yes, I think so too. White dress suits you best." before staring down at me with a gentle smile that never cease to make the atmosphere around me grow warm, and at the same time fills me with great contentment...

Unknowingly, a smile spread itself across my face...

Silence occupied the next few minutes after as Rikuo-sama and I just found ourselves looking up to the night sky. It was beautiful now that the stars were not covered by the clouds, now finally showing their glistening glow. I couldn't help but ask destiny or whoever made this night happen to keep it this way and let this moment slow down in time for a while longer... But I guess even if Kami-sama did made that simple wish of mine happen, I doubt I'll be wide awake to even see this through. I heave out a silent yawn to myself and was about to rest my eyes and have my sleep when my master's voice rang out to me...

"What do you think?" He then suddenly asks me out of the blue

I glanced up to him with lazy eyes as I calmly tell myself to stay awake, "Of what?" I ask him, looking back down and rubbing my gold eyes awake. Today was much more tiring than I had thought, I can barely keep myself awake. I fear I could sleep at any given moment. This is surely troublesome. I need to stay awake. His mouth kept opening and closing, saying something completely incomprehensible in my ears. Everything was clouded by my own will to sleep.

Clearing my mind for a moment, I managed to faintly hear him...

"Are you alright with this?" He said in a deep serious tone of voice that took me a while to actually process if what he had said is really what I heard. Is he asking if I'm alright with this? With him marrying Kana? Is he asking me as a family member or as his aide? Rikuo-sama is really confusing sometimes that I don't know if he's serious about this or just asking to make a conversation...

But I guess this is something that shouldn't surprise me, despite everything that happened to him, Rikuo-sama is still the same old inexpressive young master he is. And it is because of that very fact that I would dare not answer him despite the fighting urge of my feelings that want itself to be known to him. Very much. Self-control is the something I really need right now, it is such an easy thing to say but once put into action, it is there that you realize how hard it could be, more so if suppressed in such a long time...

Like mine...

So I'm sorry Rikuo-sama...

Since a child, I watched Rikuo-sama grow into a fine young man worthy of being called the Lord of the Spirits. He achieved so many things in such a short time. And every one of those achievements, I was right beside him and protecting him. Seeing him becoming such a fine man, I guess even I can't help but one day feel this way towards him. But now, he's going out there with someone other than me by his side. Through think and thin, and till death do they part. I know very much how wrong this feels and I should have expected something like this to happen one day, but...

I'm very sorry, Rikuo-sama...

I'm but a mere aide, I have no right to even speak of such things to you or to feel this way for you. It would only bring me pains and sorrows if this even keeps up. But I know myself well enough that I could never stop myself from feeling this, so I'll just have to accept things and move on, Carrying this pain with me as I go... I just hope that you'll forgive me for being selfish in keeping instead of discarding these worthless feelings of mine that gives me the only awareness of what my place in this world is...

I then stood up and excused myself to the man high up above me with lazy eyes, "We should very much go to sleep now, we have an early start tomorrow. Most especially you, Rikuo-sama." I said to him before finally bowing, "Well then, good night and thank you for the company, may you sleep well tonight..."

My master remained silent the whole time I was walking away. It pained me. But still, through it all, I found myself letting out a sigh of relief as I thought deep inside my heart that this was fine and that I can still do something for him despite what will occur a few more days from now. But still...

I couldn't help but feel wishful at my master's comment...

_White dress suits you best..._

* * *

This was actually inspired by one story I read, it's a great story despite being a short one and the feeling is all there! So here! I hope you guys liked it. Truthfully, it's my first time writing something like this all angsty and stuff so forgive me if the feelings aren't portrayed well...

I'm an antisocial geek. Love stories aren't my forte...

But I agree with Tsurara on this one though... How sad... T^T

And so tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm still thinking if I will make this a **oneshot** or not at the moment since I'm not good at love stories. Shounen mangas are what I usually read so I must've adapted that in to my writing... xDD

Anyway, that is all see you!


	2. Chapter 2

"Do ya really have to go back quickly Tsurara-nee-san? You just got here!"

"Yea, stay 'ere a bit longer, Nee-san!"

The Arawashi family all complained at once the moment I announced my goodbyes to them. I find it a bit hard to ignore their chorused request with those pleading, puppy eyes of theirs. For a group of delinquent looking yokais, they sure have a knack for showing such faces with ease, "I'm very sorry guys. Things have been too busy in the Nura mansion these days..." My calm reply only made it worse as I notice their pleading faces in a flash turned bitter with their frowns deepening and brows curving lower. Now they looked more like delinquents than ever before. Thinking this, I let out a small laugh in contrast to their dejected faces.

During the days when the Tsurara Hyaki Yako first formed, I would always come and visit the Nishikigoi district and the Arawashi family that settled there. This is where I, along the Tsukumogamis, would frequent in times of either rest and relaxation or training. Almost everyday I was here with everyone, more so when Rikuo-sama's wedding with Kana Ienaga was announced.

Being here calms me and at the same time, for a moment make me forget that painful feeling that threatened to eat me whole and break me. Honestly, if I had not met everyone here during the Shiwasu, I might have broken down and cause a ruckus in the mansion. Knowing myself, that is definitely not far from what I'd do. And after getting used to this daily habit of mine, the next thing I knew I had grown attached to this place and everyone here more and more to the point of just merely seeing their faces like this already pained me...

I heaved out a sigh to myself.

"But don't worry! By the time the wedding's over, I'll spend extra time with you guys! I promise!" I immediately backed up my previous statement in an attempt to make up to them. Since the preparations for the ceremony were in order, I haven't been visiting this place at all very much and if by chance I did, it would be a short one—like now. I only came here to invite everyone to come as it was the task given to me. To give out the invitations to them and everyone.

Really, sometimes, I couldn't help but think they purposely assigned this to me in order to break my fragile heart more than it already is...

That or maybe make me move forward...

Upon hearing my words, their moody faces all became at ease as they returned my panicking reply with a grin. I smiled back at them in relief, glad that they somewhat understand my situation. I then turned around and began to gather my things, reminding everyone one last time, "Please do come! It is, after all, one of the most important ceremonies in the Nura clan!" and flash the most joyous believing smile I could show as I utter in all seriousness, "But please don't cause too much trouble all right?"

"As you say nee-san..."

Seeing them right now couldn't help but bring a joyful smile on my lips. I'm very thankful to have them in my Hyaki.

"But are you okay about this nee-san?" They questioned me. I stared at them quizzically, for a moment asking myself why would they ask such a thing to me, "W, why do you guys ask me that now?" I reply silently, feeling myself sweat drop over what their answer could be.

"We know all about it you know, Tsurara-neesan... that..."

"—You love the third heir!" Oryou exclaimed, popping out from my scarf out of the blue that left me to be surprised, not only because of the question of how long has she been hiding in there, but also the statement she had said. Though I think the second one had more of an impact to the whole of my reaction than the other, "W-wh-what are you talking about?! Rikuo-sama is my master!" I retort in denial at her that I immediately regret when I saw her face twist in a tinge of pain over the high pitch of my voice that was in a desperate attempt to deny what she had said, "I-I'm sorry, Oryu" I apologized.

"No need to be shy about it nee-san!" One of the Arawashi clan grinned at me, "It's as obvious as the Shiwasu on broad daylight!"

"What do you even mean by that?"

"Haha, I don't know."

As everyone laughed at the nonsensical joke, I could only smile and go along with them completely hiding the fact of how much their words had a deep effect on me. Was it really that obvious? How long did everyone had known this?

Did Rikuo-sama also notice this?

"It is because we know Tsurara-neesan more than anyone that we were able to tell your feelings for the Third!" Oryou said over my scarf, "Don't worry, I doubt anyone aside from us would have noticed your feelings even if they look properly!" she boldly assured me. I didn't know whether I would be happy to hear her words or not after hearing the last statement, so I decided to shrug it off with a smile and say, "T-thank you...?" Though it came out mostly like a question instead of a sincere gratitude from me. I deeply apologize for that Oryou.

But I couldn't help but worry, so—

"...please," I said enough for others to hear as they all turn their heads towards me, and in return, I stared up at them. My face must have been real desperate for them to show such a face at me. "Don't tell anyone about this. Most especially Rikuo-sama!"

My feelings would be nothing more than a burden to him especially at a time like this. Remembering his quite troubled face last night, I feel the need not to give him anymore trouble. Especially for such an insignificant thing such as this.

Silence occupied the next few minutes between all of us. Mostly because of my blunt request from them out of the blue. I lowered my head, a bit embarrassed to show my face for some odd reason when one of them opened their mouth,

"...but isn't that what we've been doing all this time?" someone pointed out, which was followed quickly by the others

"Yeah. No need to worry nee-san!"

"We'll protect your pure love with our lives~!"

"Nee-san you're so moe~"

Everyone burst out right at the next minute leaving me to be absolutely dumbfounded at its wake. They were all smiling at me, it's as if what I had requested of them is already a given, something they would do with or without my orders. Unknowingly, my eyes started going moist and realizing this, I held them back all the while showing them my most genuine smile...

"Thank you very much, everyone!"

"But nee-san, we won't tolerate if you get hurt more than this. If that happens, we won't hold back and declare a war to the Third whether you like it or not!"

"E-eh?! wait? What?! No—"

"YOSH! FOR OUR NEE-SAN!" They shouted at the top of their lungs, as they repeat the same sentence again and again, much to my embarrassment, "OOOOOHH!"

I wanted to stop them, but for some reason, I instead smiled at their declaration, thinking to myself that I'll just have to make sure they won't notice, though at this point, I don't know if I could keep this up.

But I'm really happy. So happy that it made me think,

I may just be able to move on from my feelings for Rikuo-sama without being hurt too much, if this keeps up...

...

..

"I'm home!" I said as I hastily take off my shoes and walk briskly through the hallway and to my young master's— no, Rikuo-sama's room. I had almost completely forgot about what we talked about last night. From what I could recall, he said something about me taking part in the wedding, what I should wear and something else that I have no idea about. I decided to leave my thoughts the moment I knock on my master's room.

"Rikuo-sama." I announced my presence from the other side of the room. The room is quite noisy with Wakana-sama and Rikuo-sama's voices deliberating something to each other. I also heard a faint voice of embarrassment from another person in the room which I believed to belong to Ienaga Kana-sama. I could already guess what they were doing inside that made me immediately regret coming all the way here. I was about to make my leave silently when Rikuo-sama slid the door open and said, "Ah, Tsurara! Just in time, I was looking for you!" he flashed me a smile and move to one side, clearly telling me to enter.

"We were trying out dresses that would fit Kana-chan well! Come and tell us what you think of it!" Wakana-sama invited me as I walk inside ans take a seat. After seeing me place myself beside her, Wakana-sama gestured to the corner of the room where she shyly stood, clothed in all white that left me in complete awe at how elegant that white was and how it fit her marvelously. She was beautiful...

But her dress was...

"So, what do you think?"

Now taking my attention from her face to her dress, I saw that the dress is full of frills and accessories to the point that it was becoming a bit ridiculous to my taste. It is definitely something I wouldn't want to wear even for my own wedding. Now I get why Ienaga-sama is cowering shyly at the very corner of this room. I nodded my head after examining her and said my most honest opinion, "it looks great on you, Ienaga-sama, but I think the extravagance put on the dress is a bit too much making it seem like the one who made it is desperate enough to make it look beautiful and elegant. It's not something I would recommend for you—" I gasped and stopped after hearing myself and seeing the separate reactions of Wakana-sama and Rikuo-sama.

This is bad, if Ienaga-sama is the one who picked this I'm in deep trouble.

Carefully, I glanced at her face and saw her wearing an expression that said she agrees with me, it is until she voiced it out that I was able to confirm, "Yeah, I think so too." I began to relax as my shoulders drop, utterly thankful to her. Seeing our agreement, Wakana-sama quickly took out another batch of dress for her to try on, "well, since we are all on agreement, try this next!"

And as she obeys her future mother-in-law, and tried out the next prepared dress, "Excuse me for a bit, I'll make tea for us." Wakana-sama said as she gently gets up to her feet and to the door. Despite seeing her go out of her way, I still counteract, "no, Wakana-sama, I'll go and prepare the tea!"

"It's alright Tsurara, you must be tired from giving out invitations right? Rest a bit, I'll be right back!" she reassured me as she slides the door shut, preventing me from interjecting any further. Hearing her footsteps gradually face in my ears, I sighed to myself and leaned back. Really, I wanted to do it, it didn't matter whether I was tired or not.

I just didn't want to be left alone here with the both of them.

Having nothing to do as I wait, I looked at the dress Ienaga-sama was wearing when I came and with a frown, I muttered to myself, "Whoever picked this dress has no sense of style at all..."

"Well sorry if I have no sense of style..."

I flinched. Shocked, mostly because this person— and by that I mean Rikuo-sama— would actually go out of his way to pick dresses for Ienaga-sama. Though it is already something a couple should be used to doing, from what I know, the idea still sent a vibration of shock down my spine. I wanted to laugh but I don't want the atmosphere in this room to be any more awkward than this.

"I...I'm sorry Rikuo-sama! I didn't mean it as really bad per say, it was more...err...more..."

"...what?" my master asked, pouting his human face cutely at me. I immediately averted my gaze away. This man is dangerous.

"...more..."

Silence ruled.

"..."

For a minute...

"err..."

Please hurry, Ienaga-sama.

"...more...uhhm—" Come on brain, think of a compliment, any compliment would do!

"It's fine." with a sigh, Rikuo-sama said, saving me from my predicament, which, despite myself, made me feel at ease and embarrassed. So I decided to get to the reason I came here in the first place, "Rikuo-sama, about what you said last night... Do you remember?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

I was hoping you would forget. To be honest.

"I was not joking Tsurara," Rikuo-sama said, the sudden change of the tone of his voice made me look up to him, "I really do want you to be in the wedding." he continued.

My mind went blank in an instant that, "... ... Yes." was all I could say at that moment.

"What?" Ienaga-sama's voice rang out to the two of us as we both turn to her. I couldn't help but gasped, that dress suited her perfectly. I wanted to compliment her but her face, completely occupied by both shock and anger made me shut my mouth and keep my thoughts to myself when she continued, "You included Oikawa-san?"

"Yeah, haha. I'm sorry, it was just decided last night." Rikuo reasoned with a laugh which made me feel more wary of Ienaga-sama's deep worried expression. It seems that my relationship with Rikuo-sama is still a bit unclear to her. Caught between wanting to clarify our relationship and what I came here for, I decided to ignore the former for a bit as I turn to my master,

"What is your relationship with each other? Really?" But Ienaga-sama's shaking question forced me to make this matter more important than the other. I sighed to myself. Really, she didn't have to fear anything. there is nothing between Rikuo-sama and I. Aside from being his aide and protecting him, there isn't anything in particular I could think of.

"What are you saying Kana-chan? Tsurara is like a sister to me, or mother is she doesn't look this young," he said with a laugh but it didn't satisfy Ienaga-sama in the slightest which stopped his laughter abruptly. I guess it's up to me, huh? I faced Ienaga-sama with a smile, and like a very well prepared script, I told her, "I have no other relation with Rikuo-sama aside from being his aide and part of his Hyaki Yakou. I have no other feelings for him outside of family borders. And I can assure you the same goes with Rikuo-sama, isn't that right?" I glance at Rikuo-sama and urged him to help me with this.

He was quick to react, "O-of course! There is nothing at all between Tsurara and I! No feelings whatsoever!"

"Hey now, you make it sound that we're complete strangers!" I said to him with a pout, to which he laughed forcefully, apologizing for it. Seriously, with this, I can't imagine Ienaga-sama believing that there really is nothing between us. I'm surprised at how at ease he is with all this given that he is about to get married. But what surprised me more was that I never imagined hearing him say such things would hurt this much.

I want to leave immediately after seeing Ienaga-sama's sour face as she looks at us. I sighed. Since my master is way to lax about all this, I have no other choice. I turned to Rikuo-sama, "I should be heading out soon. I only came to tell that I won't be able to be at your wedding master as I was told to assist preparing the dishes for the celebration."

"What?! No you can't!" he said, complaining like how a cute child would. I could only smile at him and say, "We are currently short on people who know their way in the kitchen at the moment you see. I'm so sorry Rikuo-sama, but you have to choose someone else..."

I'll treat this as an advance wedding gift to Ienaga-sama, who is now sighing to herself, whether from relief or disappointment I don't know, or rather don't want to. After a long while, Rikuo-sama finally sighed, stating that I had won and that there is nothing he could do about this, he could only sigh at himself and mutter, "Really, first it was Ao who turned me down on this now you..."

So he consulted Ao about this too huh? His large, muscular figure doesn't suit such an occasion, I can understand why he would turn down such an offer. As for myself, it another selfish reason of mine. And frankly, I would like to thank Ienaga-sama for it...

I start to get up , walking to the door. Once I reached the door, I shortly glance and told them, "I'll be going then." and shut the doors behind me. As I walk away, I faintly hear Ienaga-sama apologize to Rikuo-sama. That's good, another matter freed from my shoulders... for now.

Walking through the halls, I notice the sky darkening bit by bit. I stopped and look, wondering if rain will fall or not. It is then that I notice Wakana-sama quickly taking out the clothes that was hung this morning, no wonder it took her quite a while to come back. I rushed in to help her.

"My, Tsurara, I thought you were with Rikuo and Kana-chan?" She asked, a bit surprised by my sudden appearance.

"I left the couple alone to decide. Anyway, I only went there to inform something to Rikuo-sama," I replied as I swiftly take the clothes from the wires and neatly folding them, "I'm not good at these kinds of occasions." I continue, forcing a smile.

I felt Wakana-sama pause, "Rikuo is getting married, time goes by very fast. It's like only yesterday when you took care of him as a baby..."

I smiled, genuinely this time, "Yes. Rikuo-sama has grown so much over the past years. It's saddening, I feel like my role in his life is already finished." I murmured sadly. The one thing I was afraid of is inevitably happening before me, and I cannot do a thing about it. I have no right to.

"You know, your words remind me of your mother when she was still in here, in the Nura Mansion," Wakana-sama recalled as she looks up at the sky that looks like a shade darker than before, "When Rihan and I were about to be married, she said that her role in here is finished, that she needs a place to relax for a while. She left after the wedding without a trace," she seemed sad as she tells that to me, is she perhaps telling me something? Could it be that she knew...

"...Wakana-sama..."

She smiled as she turns to me. The moment I saw her smile, a smile of contentment, I was faced with the realization that she is feeling the same way as I am since she is Rikuo-sama's dear mother, the one who loved him more than anyone in the world could. More than I could. As a mother, she couldn't help but feel a mix of happiness and sadness to see such a day come. But I think the sadness to me weigh much, much heavier than the other. I smiled back at her...

"Yes, I also feel the need to relax as well," I laugh a hoarse laugh, "Some place that will help me calm myself."

Wakana-sama didn't say anymore as we were already finished with the clothes. I asked her if she needed help with the tea but she said she could handle it...

"Get some rest, Tsurara." was what she said before heading out to the kitchen. So with nothing better to do, I sat on the wooden floorboards of the hall, marveling the Sakura tree in front of me. It's as beautiful as always, despite the gray clouds behind it. I remained seated there for a while until I accidentally fell asleep...

...

_What are you doing sleeping there? You'll get cold, silly..._

_..._

What a lonely voice it was...

"—na!"

I was suddenly woken up at the sound of someone calling me, "Yuki-onna, dinner's ready." it was Ao who called, "Let's go."

"Yes, i'll be there in a min— Ah! I completely forgot to help out with dinner!" I yelled, standing up, panic rising in my chest but Ao calmed me, telling me that it was fine and Wakana-sama purposely told them not to disturb me in my sleep. I shot him a questioning look and he just shrugged.

"Then I'll have to make up for it by washing all the dishes tonight," I mumbled as I got up and began heading out, leaving Ao behind, "Ao, you coming?"

"Say, do you plan on leaving the Nura house?"

I couldn't respond immediately and just turned to him.

"Well, do you?"

The idea is a tempting, I actually really do feel the need to get away from everything for a while and relax... because I really do need to forget. What I said to Wakana-sama was just a spur in the moment thing but I didn't feel like I was joking then. That is what I truly feel.

Therefore...

I smiled,

"What are you saying Ao? I could never leave the Nura clan, ever! I did swore Sakazuki with Rikuo-sama right?"

With a sigh, Ao replied me, "Really, I was shocked Wakana-sama said you were planning to leave."

I laugh, "That's impossible... for now that is..."

"Listen, Tsurara..."

"D-did you just call me...?"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted at me. I was kinda glad that he did, or else I might have thought he was an impostor or something. Ao calling me by my name is absolutely, very rare. He then continued, "It's not bad to think of such things, actually, it's alright. Rikuo-sama is the Lord of Pandemonium after defeating the Nue— Abe no Seimei. Well, what I'm saying is, you don't have to force yourself too much."

"But I'm not." I say, "I'm just doing what I can to help."

Ao just tilts his head after hearing this. I expected him to react this way...

"I'm not as strong as you and the others. This is all I could do. Maybe that is also the reason why I turned down Rikuo-sama's offer to be in the wedding like you did..."

I can't leave the Nura mansion. I love being here too much. I have experienced many things here and even had my own Hyaki Yakou that helped me throughout everything I went through. I have so many memories here that I can't give them up easily and run away like that. I'm selfish like that. So now I'll have to bear all the things that will happen from here on out. It's alright, as long as I prepare myself for it...

And as I stare at the sakura tree blossoming beautifully in silence, finally reaching a conclusion after so long...

"What are you talking about? Rikuo-sama never asked me to do such a thing."

Aotabo carelessly replied me.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Before anything, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for updating this late! (The nagain, many of you might have already forgotten about this~) I'm just way too lazy lately and I'm currently in the battlefield fighting for my life (It's true! Believe me!) Again I'm very sorry but I think this will continue on from here on out... my very, very, irregular and late updating that is.

Anyway on with the story, I just want to clarify that this is an AU. I just watched the OVA and saw how Setsura left the Nura Clan before meeting Wakana, but here, I'll make it that she met Wakana before leaving and Tsurara came when Rikuo was born... Then that would make her very young when she met her master. That's fine so that the age gap wouldn't be that long~ *whistles  
And I don't know the name of the members of the Arawashi clan so I never mentioned them. If anyone knows, please tell me. I'll update their names immediately! :D

Pardon any mistakes, by the way... I'll proofread it later.

Again, I'm sorry for being so damn late (I curse myself!) and hope that you enjoyed this chapter. That is all...

See you next update (whenever that is... -_-)


End file.
